


Kuro, No

by sandersonsister



Series: Soulmate AU's - Haikyuu! [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Kuroo didn't care about soulmates. He just wanted to find someone he actually liked, no matter what stupid mark was on their skin. It was just his luck that he ended up having a crush on Akaashi Keiji, the same person his friend liked. Marvelous job, Kuroo.





	Kuro, No

**Author's Note:**

> And again! Lol. I've been doing a lot of writing the past few days. I hope everyone enjoys this!
> 
> Remember, you can always comment and let me know what other soulmate pairings you would like to see! I have a list going and I'll try to get to them all eventually!

From the time he was first told about soulmates, Kuroo was skeptical. One person that was supposed to be with him for the rest of his life based on some mysterious mark that appeared on his skin when he turned sixteen? It sounded like something out of a childish fairy tale. Almost as outlandish as the whole ‘true loves kiss’ thing. Yes, he had seen the marks on his parents, grandparents, and even other people on the street. His parents had matching marks on the underside of their left arms but Kuroo could honestly say he had no idea how the two of them were ‘fated’ to be together. They were complete opposites in most ways. Most, because they did have one thing in common.

 

Both of them prioritized work over any other relationship in their lives.

 

When he was young, Kuroo was constantly shoved off on various neighbors and babysitters while his parents focused on their jobs. It wasn’t until he became friend’s with Kenma that he was able to convince his parents to let him stay at the Kozume residence whenever they needed someone to watch him.

 

The Kozume family was completely different than his own. Kenma’s parents welcomed Kuroo with open arms, always asking him about school, about his volleyball team, making sure he was safe and happy. Kozume-san even took Kuroo shopping for school supplies and new clothes when he grew out of his old ones. They were caring and loving and everything that Kuroo wanted his family to be.

 

And they weren’t soulmates.

 

Kenma’s mother had her soulmark on the left side of her neck. Kenma’s father had a soulmark on his right ankle. They weren’t a match but they were happy.

 

So, Kuroo could honestly say he didn’t put a lot of stock in the whole soulmate thing.

 

It was for that reason that when he turned sixteen he didn’t even think to look at his newly revealed mark until Yaku asked him about it during volleyball practice. “Oh,” Kuroo replied, blinking dumbfoundedly for a moment before he glanced down at his body. His chest was bare. He didn’t see anything on his arms or legs. So the mark had to be somewhere he couldn’t see. “Uh, would you mind?”

 

“Don’t tell me you forgot,” Yaku muttered in exasperation. “Fine but I’m not looking at your ass.”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and turned so his back was facing the first-year libero. Yaku let out a hiss. “Yeah, its there. Middle of your back. It’s some sort of…hell, I have no idea what that is. It’s red and gold, though.”

 

And that was how Kuroo realized he had a soulmark.

 

It turned out that thing on his back was actually a symbol meaning “protection”. Kuroo had just shrugged when Kenma relayed the information. Kenma had taken it as a personal offence that he didn’t know what the mark meant and he had made it his personal mission to unravel the mystery, despite the fact that Kuroo really hadn’t cared.

 

Most of Kuroo’s friends were aware of his feelings for anything to do with soulmates. Yaku had argued with him for a few hours on the subject before throwing his hands up in the air and refusing to bring the subject up again. Kenma hadn’t cared. Some of his more romantic friends had just looked at Kuroo in pity. And, at one point, Bokuto had been one of the people to do so.

 

Kuroo wasn’t even sure how the conversation had come up in the first place. He just knew that when he mentioned the fact that he wanted to find a person to be with because he actually cared about that person, not because they were his soulmate, Bokuto had stared at him in horror. The other boy had never met someone that wasn’t romantically entangled with their soulmate and the thought of a person purposely giving that up was foreign to him. Kuroo had just clapped his new friend on the shoulder and agreed to disagree.

 

It hadn’t stopped Bokuto from bringing it up on countless occasions, each time adding a new argument.

 

Well, until a month into their second year, that is.

  
Kuroo was extremely surprised to receive a call after practice from the owl-like boy. He and Bokuto had texted one another frequently since they met a year before during training camp and they even met up occasionally, but they very rarely spoke on the phone. “Bo?” Kuroo answered as he walked, keeping a close eye on Kenma. His best friend could get lost in a moment if Kuroo wasn’t paying attention. And then it always took forever to find him and he would rather just avoid that today.

 

“Kuroo,” Bokuto answered and Kuroo’s brows instantly furrowed. He knew that tone. That was Bokuto’s depressed tone. The one that showed the boy had fallen into one of his ‘moods’ that no one was sure how to deal with. Including Kuroo.

 

“Hey. Something wrong?”

 

There was a sniffle on the other side of the phone and Kuroo stopped walking. He snagged Kenma’s hoodie as the first year walked by him. The catlike eyes flashed in surprised as he looked away from his DS screen. Those eyes instantly narrowed as he took in Kuroo’s hand on his shirt but he came to a stop beside him. “Come on, Bo. What’s going on?”

 

There was some more sniffling and then Bokuto finally spoke. His voice was so low, Kuroo had to strain himself to actually hear the words his friend was saying. “Kuroo? Do you really think it’s okay to like someone that isn’t your soulmate?”

 

Kuroo’s mouth dropped. What on earth had happened to make his friend ask him that question? Especially Bokuto of all people? “Uh, yeah. I’m pretty sure we’ve had this conversation before. You don’t need to be soulmates to have a good relationship.”

 

Kenma’s head tilted at the words and Kuroo just shrugged at him in bewilderment. Kenma frowned and hit the power button on his DS. Once it was powered down, he slid it into his pocket and turned his full attention to Kuroo.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Kuroo closed his eyes and forced himself not to sigh in irritation. “Bo, Kenma’s family is…they’re amazing, alright? And they aren’t soulmates. His mother’s soulmate died when they were kids. His father never even met his. But they’re happy.”

 

“Bu- but what if his father ended up meeting his soulmate? Would he still…”

 

“Yeah,” Kuroo replied, not a doubt in his mind. “He would.” He waited a few more moments but when no other words were said, he let out a sigh. “Bo, did you meet someone you want to-“

 

“Kuroo! He’s just…he’s so pretty! And nice! And smart and he doesn’t get mad at me when I want to stay late and he’s a great setter and he’s just…he’s so cool! But, but he isn’t…”

 

“He isn’t your soulmate.”

 

“I don’t know yet!” Bokuto wailed loudly and Kuroo hurriedly pulled the phone away from his ear. Kenma glared at the phone in disgust. Kuroo had to fight back a laugh at the way his best friend’s nose had scrunched and his eyes narrowed. Kuroo was pretty sure he was just one step away from hissing.

 

“Bo-Bo! Look, I’m assuming that this guy is new to your team? Hasn’t yet turned sixteen?”

 

“Ye-yeah.”

 

“Okay. So you just met him?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Why don’t you take some time and just see what happens? There’s no reason for you to freak out now and then realize in two months that whatever it is you’re feeling has faded. Alright?”

 

“Alright,” Bokuto sighed. “Right. That’s good. I just…yeah. I’m going to go.”

 

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The call went dead and Kuroo shook his head as he placed his phone into his pocket. “What was that about?”

 

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders at his best friend. “He’s got a crush on some kid on his team.”

 

Kenma’s brows furrowed but he sighed deeply and took his DS out of his pocket. Kuroo chuckled and threw an arm around Kenma’s shoulders and led them back to the Kozume house. “No, Kuro,” Kenma muttered, ducking down out of his hold.

 

Kuroo chuckled, “Yes, Kuro,” he responded, his arm once again coming to rest on Kenma. The boy sighed in irritation but let it be.

 

Kuroo thought that he had given good advice. He had really thought that this crush of Bokuto’s would just fade away quietly and the boy could go back to having romantic daydreams about his soulmate. But, months later, Bokuto was still gushing about his ‘pretty setter’ and how amazing he was. Kuroo was really started to get irritated about the entire thing, to be honest, because every time Bokuto would say something about this kid, he would then feel guilty and get into one of his moods.

 

It was a vicious cycle.

 

When they finally went to the Golden Week Training Camp, Kuroo was fully prepared to meet this person that had his friend wrapped around his little finger. He didn’t have to wait long. Bokuto was waiting in the parking lot when Nekoma’s bus pulled up. Kuroo laughed loudly as he walked off and Bokuto yelled his name and jumped into Kuroo’s waiting arms. Kuroo took a large step back to keep them standing but the two just continued to laugh loudly. Kuroo ignored the irritated glances his teammates, mainly the third years, were sending him.

 

With the way they were treating Kenma, they could all suck it.

 

“Bro, bro! You have to meet Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled in his ear, jumping away from Kuroo and turning to grab another person that Kuroo hadn’t noticed until that moment. Kuroo fixed a polite smile on his face, ready to finally meet this person that his friend was obsessed over…

 

But the smile froze into a look of astonishment and his breath caught in his throat.

 

Because Akaashi was far more than just ‘pretty’. He was tall, not as tall as Kuroo but taller than average. He had shiny black hair that curled slightly around his ears, slate gray eyes which were framed by long lashes, and his stoic face was…incredibly attractive. Kuroo tried to say something but he felt like the words were stuck in his throat. “Bro, this is Akaashi Keiji! The best first year setter ever!”

 

Those slate gray eyes rolled upwards and Kuroo’s mouth dropped open just a bit more at the blatant display. “Nice to meet you, Kuroo-san.”

 

Kuroo’s mouth snapped closed. “Yeah, you too,” he finally managed to stutter. Bokuto frowned at him in confusion and Akaashi tilted his head to the side curiously. Kuroo cleared his throat and tried to get his brain functioning again. He shifted and tore his eyes away from the boy in front of him, hoping to regain his bearings, and saw his best friend standing right behind him. He quickly gripped Kenma’s wrist and pulled him closer. “I have to argue with you, Bo. This is the best first year setter,” he said, some of his usual snark reentering his voice.

 

“Kuro, no,” Kenma muttered, pulling his wrist away and looking at his DS.

 

“Kuro, yes,” Kuroo mimicked in their usual fashion. It was a habit the two had picked up years ago. He looked back to the two Fukurōdani team members. “Bo, this is Kenma.”

 

Bokuto gasped loudly and ducked down to peer into Kenma’s eyes. Kenma jerked back instantly, his back running into Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo steadied him with hands on his shoulders. “Kenma? Like your best friend forever? That Kenma?!”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Ooh! I’ve been wanting to meet you but Kuroo always says that you don’t like people and you wouldn’t want to-“

 

“You’re making him nervous, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said melodically. Kuroo felt his throat go dry once more.

 

“Sorry!” Bokuto whined, taking a large step back. Kenma glanced up at the owl-like boy and gave him a small smile. Kuroo counted that as progress.

 

The Golden Week Training Camp was spent in a whirl of practice matches and personal training. Kuroo found himself spending a lot of time with Bokuto and Akaashi, Kenma always wanting to retire back to the room the team was assigned and play his games. Kuroo was enjoying himself, even with the third years breathing down his neck, but he had to admit his favorite moments were when he was with Bokuto and Akaashi. And Kenma, when he could get him alone.

 

The best times were quickly also becoming the worst.

 

Because Bokuto wasn’t the only person that was getting a crush on Akaashi Keiji.

 

“Kuro, no,” Kenma sighed one night when Kuroo returned after practice in the third gym.

 

Kuroo gave his best friend a tired smile and Kenma’s eyes widened at the lack of his usual response. His best friend quickly shut of his DS and placed it to the side as Kuroo slid onto the first-years futon and rested his head in Kenma’s lap. “I – it’s a bad idea. But I just…it just happened. What am I supposed to do?”

 

Kenma sighed and his hand came up to twine itself in Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo closed his eyes in contentment. Kenma always made him feel better, no matter the situation. “Bokuto is your friend, Kuro. A blind man can see his…affection for Keiji. You can’t interfere with that.”

 

Kuro whined and buried his head in Kenma’s sweatshirt. “I know.”

 

He did know. He knew that Bokuto looked at Akaashi like he hung the moon. He knew that Akaashi was surprisingly good at dealing with Bokuto’s moods. He knew that the two seemed to be growing closer with each passing day. But…he didn’t think that it was anything more than friendship for Akaashi. And that shouldn’t make him feel good in any way because Bokuto was his friend but…but he was only human.

 

The training camp ended and Kuroo left with a lot of guilt and Akaashi’s number in his phone. Kenma merely sighed at him and shook his head in disappointment as he stared down at the contact as they drove back to Nekoma. Kuroo ignored him. He didn’t need to deal with his judgment right now.

 

Kuroo didn’t message Akaashi. He didn’t call Akaashi. But he still got news about the other boy from Bokuto on a regular basis. And he knew that Kenma and he had a chat that they used often. Bokuto had asked Kuroo more than once if he disliked Akaashi. Kuroo was always quick to deny it but he wondered if it would be easier to let the other boy think that he did. It wasn’t as if he could tell his best bro that he had a crush on _his_ crush.

 

He saw Bokuto and Akaashi briefly during Inter-High that year. Kuroo was standing with his team, waiting until the previous match ended and theirs began, when a loud “Heyheyhey!” was heard right before what felt like a truck slammed into his back. Kuroo staggered forward, Kenma instantly ducking away out of the collision zone, and he rolled his eyes at the loud laughter ringing in his years. “Bro! Are you ready?!”

 

“As always,” Kuroo grunted, standing up fully and dislodging the heaving boy from his back. “Is this your way of defeating the competition? Making sure they’re broken before they even step out onto the court?” he mocked as he turned to face his friend. He didn’t expect Akaashi to be standing beside Bokuto, his hand on his hip and an exasperated expression on his face. Kuroo averted his eyes quickly.

 

“It wasn’t like that! Besides, we’re going to win anyway!”

 

“Big words from someone that can’t even hit straights.”

 

Bokuto gasped loudly and his shoulders fell. Akaashi cursed. “Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san,” the first year muttered. Kuroo’s mouth dropped in shock.

 

“Hey now!”

 

“Kuro, no.”

 

“Kuro, yes,” he replied without turning his head away from the Fukurōdani first year. He heard Kenma sigh from behind him. “No need to get so worked up. It was just an observation.”

 

“Hmm.” Akaashi muttered as his eyes flickered from Kuroo to Bokuto and back again. “If your reputation didn’t proceed you, I might believe that to be true. Provocation Master?”

 

Kuroo sighed dejectedly and placed his hand on his chest. “I have been misrepresented. I swear that I’m always an angel-“

 

“Bullshit,” Yaku called loudly from somewhere behind him and many of the Nekoma team began to laugh mockingly.

 

Akaashi’s eyebrows rose and his lips twitched. “It seems your own teammates are calling you out, Kuroo-san. We should be leaving now.”

 

“Hey-wait a minute-“

 

But Akaashi had already grabbed Bokuto’s arm and led the still pouting owl away. Kuroo stared after him with wide eyes. Had he really just been out maneuvered by a first year? “Kuro, no.”

 

Kuroo sucked in a deep breath. “I know.”

 

Summer training camp followed the same routine as Golden Week and Kuroo couldn’t help but feel even more drawn to the snarky Fukurōdani setter. He tried to avoid the other boy as much as he could but it was impossible with Bokuto around. He always made sure Kuroo was there to do extra practice with and he pulled Akaashi with him. If Kuroo tried to say he had other things to do, Bokuto would pout until Kuroo felt guilty enough to give in. He ignored the way Akaashi’s eyes narrowed whenever they were in the same room and Kuroo made it a point not to look at him.

 

Kenma turned sixteen in October and, despite the fact that neither truly cared, Kuroo asked about his soulmark when he went to the younger boy’s house that morning to pick him up for school. He thought that, maybe, his soulmate would be his best friend. It would make sense. Kenma was the most important person in his life, after all, and they could always be platonic soulmates. It was an extremely rare occurance but it did happen. But Kenma wordlessly held out his right arm, showing a bright sun-like shape. Kuroo gave Kenma a smile and the two continued on their way, neither mentioning it again.

 

Bokuto was more upset about the situation than Kuroo. “I just can’t believe it!” he whined as they stood in the hallway of the gym. Once again, Akaashi was standing beside the other boy and Kenma was ducked down behind Kuroo. “I just _knew_ that the two of you would be soulmates! The way you talk about each other and just…just how you are! Are you _sure_?”

 

“Yes, Bo, we’re sure,” Kuroo said in exasperation. It was the tenth time in the conversation that he had been asked by the other boy and the tenth time he had confirmed that they were not soulmates. Bokuto whined again.

 

“But…but maybe you two are just looking at it wrong!”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and reached behind him to grab Kenma’s arm. The younger boy scowled but allowed himself to be pulled forward though his eyes were shooting daggers in Kuroo’s direction. Kuroo pushed up Kenma’s sleeve, revealing the mark, and then placed his own bare arm next to his. “See? No way. My soulmark is on my back. No way we’re looking at it wrong.”

 

Bokuto stared down at their arms for a moment and then turned wide eyes to Akaashi. “But…but I don’t understand.”

 

Akaashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Two people can care about one another without being soulmates, Bokuto-san. Though I do not think Kuroo-san and Kenma-san have romantic feelings for one another.”

 

“Ew,” Kenma muttered, pulling his arm from Kuroo’s grasp.

 

Kuroo gasped loudly at his best friend. “Kenma! Don’t be so rude! It would be an honor-“

 

“You’re saying horror wrong.”

 

Bokuto let out a bark of laughter and Akaashi’s lips twitched. “I’m sure things will work out for them both, Bokuot-san. No need to worry.”

 

Bokuto’s smile faded and he shuffled his feet a bit before nodding his head and turning wide eyes onto Kuroo. “Fine, fine. Kuroo doesn’t believe in soulmates, anyway.”

 

Akaashi’s brows shot up once more. “Really? I was unaware of that fact, Kuroo-san.”

 

Kuroo flushed under those slate gray eyes and ended up watching Kenma play his game over his shoulder so he could avoiding looking at the other boy. “It’s not that I don’t believe in it. I just think that there is more to choosing your partner than a mark on your skin.”

 

“I agree.”

 

Kuroo’s eyes flew up and even Kenma’s fingers fumbled with the DS, causing his character to fall to his death with a dramatic scream. They both looked at Akaashi in surprise. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Are you that surprised that I agree with something Kuroo-san said? I admit, it is a bit unprecedented.”

 

“No,” Kuroo objected and he was horrified to realize his voice was a bit hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m just…not used to people agreeing with me on that subject.”

 

“Ah,” Akaashi murmured, his hands twining around one another. “I see.”

 

Akaashi agreed with him. Akaashi wasn’t against dating someone that wasn’t his soulmate. That meant that Kuroo could…

 

But he couldn’t.

 

He turned his attention toward Bokuto, having forgot about the boy in his astonishment. Bokuto was staring at Akaashi with a bright blush on his face and his eyes wide. Kuroo’s heart dropped and he suddenly found it difficult to swallow. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be here for this conversation any longer. “Akaashi you – you would date someone if they weren’t…”

 

“I would.”

 

“But…but you don’t even have a soulmark yet…”

 

“I do not see how that pertains to this conversation, Bokuto-san.”

 

“What if your mark matches someone that you know? Are you just going to ignore it?”

 

A light blush crossed Akaashi’s face and his eyes flickered around the hallway, taking in the people around them. Kuroo knew he had to have imagined that those eyes lingered on him a moment longer than everyone else. Wishful thinking on his part. “I…did not say that. Depending on the person, I might be open to the possibility.”

 

“Depending on the person…” Bokuto whispered in awe. Something in Kuroo’s chest clenched and he sucked in a quick breath. He knew what Bokuto was thinking. What he was imagining. And, for the moment, Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from imagining the same thing. How would he react if he found out that Akaashi was his soulmate? “Kuro…no,” Kenma muttered, his voice low enough that the other two boys were unable to hear him. Kuroo reached down and squeezed his best friends hand but he didn’t respond. He didn’t really know how to.

 

Nekoma didn’t make it to Nationals but that was okay. Kuroo was named the new captain and he knew they would make it the next year. He was just relieved that the third years had finally left and he could actually put Kenma to use, despite his best friends irritation at his new practice schedule. Well, it was the same practice schedule but now Kenma actually had to show up and practice with the rest of them. It was mid-December when Kuroo received a frantic phone call from his annoying friend.

 

“Akaashi got his soulmark.”

 

Kuroo’s entire body froze. He was lying on Kenma’s bed, his friend curled up beside him as he played his new game. Kenma frowned at the sudden tenseness and turned his head curiously though his fingers continued to move over the buttons. Kuroo stared back at him with wide eyes. “Oh, yeah?” he managed to say. He fought for normalcy. It didn’t matter. He didn’t care about soulmates. Akaashi didn’t care about soulmates. It didn’t matter what the other boy had on his skin…

 

…unless it matched Bokuto’s.

 

No, not even then. Even if it didn’t match Bokuto’s, Kuroo knew how the other boy felt. So, none of it mattered.

 

Right.

 

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, his earlier excitement fading from his voice. “It doesn’t match mine, though.”

 

Relief swept through Kuroo’s body but he forced himself to remember his earlier thoughts. It didn’t matter. “Sorry, Bo. But that doesn’t-“

 

“Yeah, it does,” Bokuto said firmly, cutting Kuroo off. “I – I’ve been thinking about it. About what you said and what Akaashi said. But, but Kuroo, it matters to _me_. And…and Akaashi is great and he’s still really, really pretty, but I just…I don’t think he’s the one I’m supposed to be with, you know?”

 

Kuroo sat up quickly, sending Kenma an apologetic yet shock filled look when he dislodged the younger from the bed and sent him toppling to the floor. He didn’t even fear for his life at Kenma’s glower as much as he usually did. “You – so you’re giving up? On Akaashi? Because he got his soulmark?”

 

Kenma stopped glaring at him instantly as surprise clouded his features. The first year scrambled toward the bed and grabbed his phone, typing frantically. Kuroo had a brief moment to wonder what was so important that Kenma wasn’t listening to _this_ when Bokuto spoke, “I just…you were right, I think? About the… I mean, it was like a revelation, you know? Our marks don’t match and I just…realized that what I was feeling was…different than it was before? I don’t know. It’s confusing. But he’s still my best friend! I guess it…might be like you and Kenma? I guess?”

 

“I…yeah. Okay. Yeah.” Kuroo didn’t know what else to say. Over the past few months, he had actually given up on the hope that Bokuto’s feelings for Akaashi would change into something more platonic. To know that it suddenly happened _because their marks didn’t match_ just... he didn’t understand. Because he couldn’t imagine suddenly forgetting about _Akaashi Keiji_ because of some stupid mark on the other boys skin.

 

“Yeah. But anyway, his mark is so cool! You have to get him to show it to you! Though he might not…I had to beg to get him to show me…but I have no idea what it is! And I asked him and he said he didn’t know! If it was me, I would have stayed home to figure it out! Can you imagine not knowing what your soulmark is and not trying to figure it out?”

 

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Bo, I had _no idea_ what my soulmark was. Kenma looked it up for me.”

 

“What?! I…you… why are my friends so weird?!” Bokuto wailed.

 

“You’re one to talk!”

 

Bokuto continued to yell out something but Kuroo’s attention was diverted as Kenma’s phone slipped from his fingers and fell onto the bed. He frowned down at it before looking up at his best friend. Kenma was staring at him with startled eyes. Worry bloomed in Kuroo’s chest. “Hey, Bo, hold on a sec,” he said, mid-way through one of Bokuto’s rants. “Hey, you alright? What happened?”

 

Kenma just continued to stare at him unblinkingly. Kuroo was about to hang up the phone, worried that something had happened to Kenma’s parents or one of their friends, but Kenma finally shook his head. “Nothing,” he muttered, snatching his phone off of the bed and pulling it up in front of his face. “It’s fine. Talk to Bokuto.”

 

Kuroo was about to protest, knowing that his best friend was hiding something from him, but he could hear Bokuto yelling his name over and over again. “What? I had to talk to Kenma,” Kuroo snapped as he turned his attention toward the other boy once more.

 

“You see Kenma all the time! Talk to me!”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Fine. So, Akaashi got his soulmark. It isn’t a match to yours. You decided to give up on Akaashi-“

 

“I didn’t _give up_!”

 

“And now you’re ranting about… wait, what were you saying?”

 

Bokuto sighed loudly in irritation and Kuroo had to fight the urge to hang up on the other boy. “I was saying that I was voted captain! And Akaashi was voted vice-captain!”

 

“Wha- but Akaashi’s a first year!”

 

“Well, he’ll be a second year,” Bokuto huffed. “And they said he’s the only one that can put up with me or something. I don’t know. They were being mean. But that’s not the important part! I’m captain!”

 

“Yeah, congrats,” Kuroo said distractedly. Bokuto whooped loudly and Kuroo quickly pulled the phone away from his ear. “Bo! I need to be able to hear!”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Bokuto responded, not sounding sorry at all. “We should hang out! You, me, Akaashi, and Kenma! We can celebrate!”

 

Kuroo hesitated. “I don’t know… I mean, Kenma doesn’t really like to-“

 

“I’ll go,” Kenma said bluntly, his eyes still fixated on his phone. “But nowhere stupid.”

 

“-well, never mind. What were you thinking?”

 

The four boys met a week later at a small restaurant that Bokuto said was ‘amazing!’. It was halfway between the two areas and Kuroo had to wonder why Bokuto was coming all the way out to this location to grab a bite to eat. He decided not to ask. He probably wouldn’t want to know the answer anyway. Akaashi and Bokuto were already there when he and Kenma arrived, not surprising considering Kenma had managed to wander away twice since they got off the train and Kuroo had to backtrack to find him. The first time he was standing in front of a bakery, basically drooling over a piece of apple pie. He refused to move until Kuroo promised that they would stop and buy some on the way back. The second time he was in a video game store.

 

Kuroo should have known.

 

“Bro! You’re late!” Bokuto yelled as he jumped into Kuroo’s arms. Kuroo laughed.

 

“Sorry! Kenma got a bit…”

 

“Did you get lost, Kenma-san?” Akaashi questioned, a smirk crossing his face as he looked toward the other first year. Kenma glared and pulled his DS from his pocket.

 

“Found him in front of a bakery,” Kuroo laughed. “And then a video game store.”

 

“Kuro, no.”

 

“Kuro, yes.”

 

“There are a few places I would like to go after we eat,” Akaashi commented. “There is a used bookstore that I usually find interesting things in. Would you like to accompany us? We could also go to the video game store and bakery.”

 

Kenma nodded and Bokuto whined about “having to go there _again_!”. But Kuroo was intrigued. He was always up for a good bookstore. Especially a used one. You never knew what you were going to find. There could be all sorts of hidden treasures inside that shop.

 

And it was always nice to see Kenma willingly spend time out of the house.

 

Bokuto had been right – the food was really great and Kuroo could see why the other boy went out of his way to come to the restaurant. He sat in a booth beside Kenma with Bokuto and Akaashi across from him, Bokuto telling some story about something that happened at practice and waving his arms around wildly, while Akaashi deftly moved any item that could be knocked over with the other boys flailing arms. Kenma had his DS in hand but he commented occasionally. Kuroo was just trying to stop himself from staring at Akaashi. He wasn’t able to see any sign of his soulmark, not surprising considering the cold weather and the jeans, long sleeved sweater, and jacket the other boy was wearing. But it wasn’t in any obvious place, such as his hands, neck, or face.

 

Akaashi caught him looking more than once and Kuroo had to turn his eyes away quickly when the other boy looked at him in confusion. Kenma had kicked him under the table twice already and he knew his friend was growing more and more annoyed. He forced himself to focus on the story Bokuto was telling and away from the setter across from him. “…so then I was like, _wham_! And Akaashi cheered and-“

 

“I don’t remember cheering, Bokuto-san.”

 

“You were cheering in your head, Akaashi!”

 

“Was I?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Kuroo let out a bark of laughter at the bright grin Bokuto was throwing Akaashi’s way. Akaashi merely rolled his eyes and asked Kenma about the game he was playing. Kenma answered and soon the two were off on their own discussion of fantasy worlds, a new movie that was being released based on some game, and making plans to go see it together. Kuroo watched the two fondly. It was nice to see Kenma interacting with someone willingly. Someone other than himself, that is. Akaashi had somehow managed to worm his way into Kenma’s personal bubble and Kuroo was thankful for it.

 

He was lifting his glass to take a drink when another thought struck him.

 

What if Akaashi was _Kenma’s_ soulmate?

 

Kuroo choked on his drink, making every eye turn to him. Kenma patted him on the back as Bokuto began yelling frantically. Akaashi hurriedly calmed the second year down and bowed in apology to others in the restaurant. Kuroo waved his friends concern away, too lost in his thoughts to answer any of the questions he was being given. Was it…was it possible?

 

Akaashi was the first person that Kenma had truly been friends with (Kuroo didn’t count). He messaged the other boy regularly without prompting. Akaashi listened when Kenma ranted about video games. The two had just made plans to go see a movie together…like a date. And, well, the look on Kenma’s face that day he was talking to Bokuto…when they were talking about Akaashi’s soulmark.

 

Could it be that the soulmark matched Kenma’s? Was that why the other boy had been so shocked?

 

But no, wait. Bokuto had seen both Kenma and Akaashi’s marks. He would have said something if that was the case…

 

Unless he was told not to.

 

Bokuto did everything Akaashi told him to do. Well, within reason. But if Akaashi told him to keep it a secret, Bokuto certainly would.

 

But would Kenma truly not tell him?

 

Usually, he would dismiss the thought instantly but, well, Kenma knew that Kuroo had been having trouble getting over his feelings for Akaashi. What if Kenma didn’t want to tell him because he was afraid that it would upset Kuroo?

 

Was it truly a possibility?

 

“Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked loudly, breaking into Kuroo’s thoughts. His eyes instantly snapped up and he realized that the occupants of the table were all looking at him worriedly. He wondered just how long they had been trying to get his attention. “Is everything alright?”

 

Kuroo cleared his throat. “What? Yeah. Fine. Everything is fine. Why wouldn’t it be? Fine.”

 

Akaashi’s brows furrowed and Bokuto leaned across the table in concern. “Bro, you’re, like, freaking out right now. What’s happening?”

 

“Nothing!” Kuroo snapped, placing his hand on Bokuto’s forehead and physically pushing him back into his seat. Bokuto whined but allowed the movement.

 

“Kuro,” Kenma said quietly, questioningly. Kuroo swallowed hard and didn’t look toward his best friend.

 

“Everything is fine, Kitten.”

 

Kuroo knew he made a mistake the second the words had left his mouth. _Kitten_ was a nickname he had given Kenma years ago, one that he never used in the company of anyone else. It was also a nickname he used whenever he was upset or trying to hide something from his best friend. Kuroo’s shoulders hunched as Kenma’s gaze sharpened. “Bro, did you just call him-“

 

“No,” Kenma said instantly, shooting a glare in Bokuto’s direction that had the other boy whimpering and ducking into Akaashi’s side.

 

“Well, I think we’re all finished!” Kuroo said quickly, standing and stretching his arms over his head. “Bookstore next, right? Let’s go.” Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged a glance but they both slid out of the booth and began to walk toward the doors. Kenma was slower to follow. He slowly got to his feet and Kuroo sent him a bright, fake smile before moving after the other two boys. He was stopped by the feeling of someone grabbing the back of his shirt. He didn’t bother to turn around. “We’re going to lose them if we don’t-“

 

“What is it?” Kenma asked, his voice sharp but also tired. Like he knew whatever it was that was bothering Kuroo was going to drain his energy but he wanted to know anyway. Kuroo always appreciated that. He knew Kenma didn’t like dealing with things that made him tired. The fact that he would do so for Kuroo made him soften instantly. He sighed and closed his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I just…got into my head.”

 

Kenma huffed at the answer but the hold he had on Kuroo disappeared. “Fine. We’ll talk later.”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and laughed. “You just don’t want anything to jeopardize you getting that pie.”

 

“It’s _apple pie_ , Kuro.”

 

Kuroo laughed at the predicted response and twisted so his arm was resting around Kenma’s shoulders. The other boy scrunched up his nose but allowed the contact. The two stepped out onto the street to find Bokuto and Akaashi waiting for them. Bokuto was looking at them anxiously. “So? Everything’s okay? Right?”

 

“We’re fine, Bo.”

 

“Good! Onward!” Bokuto yelled, bounding off down the street. He stopped a few feet away and turned with a frown. “Bro! Where are you?!”

 

Kuroo glanced down at Kenma. If it were any other moment, or if they were in any other place, Kuroo would have been jumping around with Bokuto and making a nuisance of himself. But with Kenma there…on the streets of Tokyo… “I’ll keep an eye on him, Kuroos-san,” Akaashi said quickly, appearing at Kenma’s side. Something sharp hit Kuroo in the chest at the words.

 

“Alright,” he muttered, squeezing Kenma’s shoulder once before letting his arm drop.

 

He felt Kenma’s eyes follow him the entire time he moved toward Bokuto.

 

The bookstore really did have many hidden gems. Kuroo found _so many_ books that he had been searching for. Most of them were even out of print! And not only were they in good condition, they were cheap. He paid for his purchases quickly, ignoring the snickering Bokuto in the background. Akaashi had his own pile of books while Kenma had a couple in his hands as well. “You’re such a nerd!” Bokuto yelled as they stepped outside. Kuroo rolled his eyes.

 

“I am not-“

 

“You are,” Kenma said instantly, making Bokuto’s laughter grow even louder as Kuroo sent his best friend a wounded look.

 

“I admit, Kuroo-san, I did not expect…that,” Akaashi commented, a smile tugging at his own lips.

 

“Didn’t expect what?” Kuroo demanded.

 

“You to read.”

 

Bokuto had to lean against the side of the building as his laughter intensified. Kenma turned away quickly, his shoulders shaking. “Hey! I read!”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Wha- no! I’m at the top of the class!”

 

“He’s a science nerd,” Kenma snorted.

 

“Kenma!”

 

“Really?” Akaashi questioned. Kuroo did not like the look in the other boy’s eyes. Not at all. “I’m learning all sorts of interesting things about you today, Kuroo-san.”

 

“I- what does _that_ mean?!”

 

“Kuro,” Kenma cut in, tugging insistently at Kuroo’s sleeve. He looked down at the other boy and met intense gold eyes. “Games. Pie.”

 

Kuroo sighed and let the topic drop before leading the three boys to the video game store. Kenma left with three new games and a shine of excitement in his eye that had Bokuto staring at him in fascination. He opened his mouth to comment but Kuroo quickly shook his head. Bokuto’s mouth snapped shut. If Bokuto mentioned it, Kenma would go back inside his shell. None of them wanted that.

 

They made their way to the bakery next and they each bought something to eat there. Kenma’s eyes lit up yet again as he took a bite of the apple pie. He chewed it slowly, relishing in the flavor, and then slowly turned his head toward Kuroo. Kuroo sighed and stood. He needed a pie to take home with them as well. When he returned to the table, Akaashi was shaking with silent laughter. “He has you trained well, Kuroo-san.”

 

“Bite me,” Kuroo muttered, placing the pie box on the table.

 

“Bro,” Bokuto muttered, shaking his head in despair. “I’m so disappointed in you.”

 

“Shut up you stupid owl.”

  
“Kuro, no.”

 

“Kuro, yes.”

 

“What’s up with that?!” Bokuto asked loudly, his head frantically moving as he looked at Kuroo and Kenma. “It’s like he’s your…your…what’s that thing called? In cartoons the people have like this little demon and angel that appear on their shoulders. He’s your angel!”

 

Kuroo’s brows furrowed. “Conscience? You think Kenma is my conscience?”

 

“Yes! That!”

 

“So Kenma-san is the angel and Kuroo-san is the devil. Very fitting, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmured with a smirk.

 

“Oi! I’ll have you know that-“

 

“Kuro-“

 

“I know, I know,” Kuroo muttered despairingly as he began to eat his own dessert. “Kuro, no.”

 

The four separated after that, Bokuto and Akaashi going one way with Kenma and Kuroo going the other. Neither boy said much on the way home but Kuroo knew that Kenma was looking at him curiously more often than not. When they finally made it inside the house (Kenma’s house because Kuroo couldn’t remember the last time he had willingly stayed at his own), Kenma was staring at him impatiently. “Just…wait until we get to your room, alright?”

 

Kenma huffed but made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, Kuroo right behind him. He sat on the bed, knees drawn up to his chest, and waited for Kuroo to start talking. Kuroo slowly took a seat beside him on the bed. “I just…you and Akaashi get along really well.”

 

“And?”

  
The word was blunt and harsh. Kuroo winced and rubbed the back of his neck. “And…if there’s something you want to tell me…you can. Don’t think that just because I…I mean, you know that I want you to be happy, right? I-“ Kuroo yelped as a pillow suddenly struck him in the face. “Kenma!”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Kenma stated matter of factly. Kuroo’s mouth dropped. “You think I _like_ Keiji? You really aren’t that stupid, Kuro.”

 

“Wha-“ Kuroo sputtered, pushing the pillow off of his face. “But you two were talking about video games! And going to the movies! And you talk to each other all the time-“

 

“You message Bokuto more than I message Keiji,” Kenma pointed out with an unamused look decorating is face. “And the two of you go places together. Do you like Bokuto?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“So why is it any different?”  


Kuroo blinked at the words. “I don’t…you just…does his soulmark match yours?”

 

Kenma sighed and let his legs fall open as he reached for his DS. “Does it matter? You’re the one that always said a person’s soulmark shouldn’t define them.”

 

“It shouldn’t! I was just curious!”

 

Kenma fixed him with those analyzing eyes once more and Kuroo couldn’t help but shift slightly. He always hated it when Kenma looked at him like that. It didn’t bother him when he did it to other people, most of the time Kuroo actually welcomed it because it gave him more information to work with, but it always made him anxious when it happened to him. “Keiji and I don’t have matching marks. We’re friends. Can we have more pie now?”

 

Kuroo let out a deep breath and his body relaxed. He hadn’t even realized how tense he was until that moment. At least he had a definitive answer to that question. “No. You just had a slice.”

 

“That was an hour ago.”

 

“No, Kenma. Play one of your new games.”

 

“I can just go get it myself, you know.”

 

“Can you? By all means, you can have some if you get off the bed, walk downstairs, and cut the pie yourself.”

 

Kenma glared at him as he powered up his DS and Kuroo grinned in triumph.

  
Well, until another pillow was slammed into his face.

 

He and Kenma met up with Bokuto and Akaashi a few more times after that, especially during break. With each meeting, Kuroo found himself falling further and further for the dark haired setter. He had hoped that his own…infatuation…would fade, the same way Bokuto’s had. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be the case. He would never admit it to anyone, especially Kenma because he would hold it over his head for eternity, but the setter had been making appearances in his dreams as well.

  
Never, ever admitting that to another person. Ever.

 

It was two days before the new term started that Bokuto and Akaashi decided to make the two hour train ride to the Kozume residence. Kenma and Akaashi had been talking about some game that they wanted to play together and Bokuto was just excited that he got to see where the other two boys lived. Not that Kuroo lived there officially but…well, he might as well. Kuroo had tried to convince Kenma to pick up the mess in his room to no avail (he wasn’t sure he had ever actually seen the room clean) and had tried to at least tidy up a bit. Kenma had glared at him the entire time, saying over and over again that Kuroo was going to lose his things, so he finally gave up. Bokuto’s room was just as disorganized and messy, anyway. And Akaashi had been over to Bokuto’s house enough that he was probably used to it.

 

He hoped.

 

When the two arrived, Kuroo was the one opening the door and ushering them inside. Both boys looked around curiously, Akaashi doing so much more politely than Bokuto, before Kuroo led them up the stairs and into Kenma’s room. Kenma was sitting on this bed with a controller in hand and his eyes fixed on the television screen. “Hi,” he muttered as the two walked in.

 

“Kenma!” Bokuto hollered and Kuroo saw his best friend wince at the sudden noise. “We made it! Your house is so nice! Where are your parents? Kuroo always talks about your parents. I want to meet them! I bet they’ll love me!”

 

“They’ll be back in a couple of hours, Bo,” Kuroo cut in, seeing the panicked expression Kenma was sporting. Akaashi carefully made his way through the messy room, his eyebrows raised, and Kuroo had a momentary flash of regret. He really should have just cleaned everything despite Kenma’s annoyance.

 

“Kenma-san,” Akaashi greeted as he sat beside Kenma on the bed. Kenma’s eyes flickered to him before he turned back to the television.  


“Let me finish this level,” Kenma murmured back. Akasahi nodded and fixed his own eyes on the screen. Kuroo sighed. He’d officially lost them to the realm of video games.

 

“Bo, do you want to-“ he broke off as he looked toward Bokuto. The other boy looked at him guiltily as he shuffled through the stacks of papers on Kenma’s desk. “What are you doing?”

 

“Just looking!” Bokuto said defensively. Kuroo rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on, leave it alone. Kenma gets irritated when people mess with his stuff.”

 

“But I want to-“ Bokuto broke off as he shifted some papers. He stared down, his eyes wide, and Kuroo wondered what it is he had come across. Knowing Kenma, it could be anything from an old report he never turned in to some fanfiction he had printed out. “Kuroo? What’s this?”

 

Kuroo frowned at the complete lack of emotion in Bokuto’s voice. He quickly made his way to the boys’ side and glanced down. He really, really hoped it wasn’t tentacle porn or something that he was going to have to explain. He sighed in relief as he saw the paper. “Oh. That’s the research Kenma did on my soulmark. Kenma, why do you still have-“

 

Kuroo cut himself off when he glanced over his shoulder. Kenma was staring at him with panicked eyes, the controller loose in his hand. The television screen flashed as his character died. Kenma didn’t notice. “Kenma? Wha-“

 

“This is your soulmark?” Bokuto demanded loudly. He lifted the paper and placed it in front of Kuroo’s eyes, blocking his vision of the odd acting Kenma and the confused Akaashi. “This? This, right here. _This_ is your mark.”

 

Kuroo swatted the paper away. “What is _wrong_ with you? Yes, that’s my soulmark.”

 

“It’s on your back.”

 

“Yes, it’s on my back,” Kuroo snapped, ripping the paper out of Bokuto’s hand and throwing it in the vicinity of the trashcan. Bokuto just stared at him, his eyes impossibly wide and slightly vacant. Kuroo looked from him to Kenma. “Seriously, what the hell is going on? You two-“

 

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi cut in. Kuroo turned his attention to the younger boy and saw that he had stood and picked the papers up off of the ground. Apparently, Kuroo had missed the trashcan. “I believe they are just a little shocked considering the fact that our soulmarks seem to be a match.”

 

“…come again?” Kuroo asked, the words not making sense. He couldn’t have possibly said what Kuroo thought he had said.

 

“Bokuto-san has seen my soulmark multiple times when we change for practice,” Akaashi said quietly as he continued to stare down at the paper. “And I sent Kenma-san a picture on my birthday.”

 

Kuroo turned toward his best friend. Kenma avoided his gaze and hunched in on himself. “It wasn’t my business,” he muttered. “You two were going to figure it out eventually.”

 

“Kenma-“

 

“You two are soulmates,” Bokuto said, his voice stiff and lacking any of his usual warmth. Kuroo turned to the other quickly. “Kuroo and Akaashi. Soulmates.”

 

“We appear to be, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Bo, look-“

 

“Bokuto, let’s go get snacks,” Kenma said, his voice slightly louder than usual as he slowly got to his feet and walked toward the door.

 

“I went shopping yesterday-“

 

“Kuro,” Kenma cut him off sharply and Kuroo froze. “Bokuto, come on.”

 

“Snacks,” Bokuto said, nodding his head slowly. “Right. Okay.”

 

“Don’t get lost-“

 

“Shut up, Kuro.”

 

Akaashi and Kuroo stood silently as Kenma ( _Kenma!_ ) led a flabbergasted Bokuto out the door. They heard the front door close a few seconds later. “He’ll be fine, Kuroo-san. He needs a few minutes to process.”

 

Kuroo shook his head and bit his lower lip. He didn’t know what to feel about any of this. Akaashi, the guy he had been crushing on for months, was his soulmate. Akaashi was the person that Bokuto had been crushing on…or maybe still was and just in denial? That look on his face was one that Kuroo had never seen before and it instantly made him feel guilty. Not to mention the fact that Kenma apparently knew that his mark matched Akaashi’s and had never said anything! He was so very, very confused. “You don’t understand,” Kuroo said hoarsely as he fell onto Kenma’s bed and buried his face in the pillows. “Bokuto – he had this huge crush-“

 

“I know,” Akaashi murmured. Kuroo felt the bed dip a little beside him. He tensed. “I was well aware of Bokuto-san’s feelings for me. I had tried to speak with him about them on multiple occasions but Bokuto-san can be…oblivious at times.”

 

Kuroo snorted. “That’s one word for it.”

 

“Yes,” Akaashi said in amusement. “However, I do believe his infatuation has ended. It seems that he truly cannot imagine being in a relationship with someone that is not his soulmate.”

 

Kuroo’s frowned at the wording. He rolled over onto his back, taking Akaashi by surprise. “Does that upset you?”

 

“No,” Akaashi responded. He shifted slightly, sitting cross legged on the bed beside Kuroo’s body. “I did not have any feelings for Bokuto-san and I am relieved that he has moved on. He is…the closest friend I have ever had and I would have been upset had his feelings interfered with that.”

 

“So you don’t-“

 

“I just said I didn’t,” Akaashi sighed. “No wonder Kenma gets so annoyed with you. Do you make him repeat himself often?”  


Kuroo’s lips twitched. “You’re being mean again, Akaashi.”

 

“It’s a personality flaw,” Akaashi responded easily and Kuroo chuckled. He closed his eyes and threw an arm over his head.

 

“So…what now?”

 

“I do not believe that is fully my decision,” Akaashi commented. “Neither of us truly believe that our soulmarks dictate who we should be paired with. However, I would not be…upset if you wanted to…give it a try.”

 

Kuroo’s eyes popped open and he sat up quickly. Akaashi was avoiding his gaze, his hands twisting around themselves nervously. But that wasn’t what made Kuroo pause in his movements. No, that was the light blush that had spread across Akaashi’s cheeks. Kuroo swallowed hard at the sight and struggled to get air into his lungs. “Akaashi Keiji are you asking me on a date?”

 

The blush intensified. “If you would rather not-“

 

“No!” Kuroo yelped loudly. He reached out instinctively and wrapped his own hands around Akaashi’s, keeping them from moving. “No! I mean – yes. Yes, let’s go on a date! The two of us, on a date. Sounds great. Amazing, actually. We can do whatever you want to do – I mean, I’d rather not see that video game movie because Kenma might murder me in my sleep if we saw it without him but we can-“

 

Akaashi chuckled and his hands turned over so he was grasping Kuroo’s. “Trust me, I would not want to see that movie with you, Kuroo-san. You would be desperately confused.”

 

Kuroo smirked, “Hey! I’ll have you know that before you came along, I had to go to _every_ movie Kenma wanted to see! I’ve gotten pretty good at figuring things out!”

 

“I’m sure you have,” Akaashi said patronizingly as the blush faded from his cheeks. He bit his lip. “So, we agree to…date? To see how it goes?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Good,” Akaashi’s expression melted into one of relief.

 

“Very good,” Kuroo responded. He smiled at Akaashi for a moment before his previous thoughts returned and his smile slowly began to fade. “I just…I don’t want Bo to be upset about-“

 

“Bokuto-san will be fine,” Akaashi responded, glancing toward the door as if he expected Bokuto and Kenma to walk in any second. And, truthfully, they probably would. The corner store wasn’t that far away. “He was shocked and confused but I am sure Kenma has spoken to him.”

 

“Kenma. Talk to Bokuto.”

 

“You give him too little credit,” Akaashi reprimanded but there was a smile tugging at his lips. “Kenma cares about you as much as you care about him. He knows that any distance between yourself and Bokuto-san will upset you and he will try to fix it. He might be a bit irritable when he returns but I’m sure everything will be fine.”

 

“Irritable,” Kuroo muttered, imagining his best friend’s expression after he was stuck talking to Bokuto for an extended period of time. “That’s one way of putting it.”

 

“Amusing is another,” Akaashi responded with a wicked grin. “Amusing for me, anyway.” Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh. Well, if nothing else, Akaashi was sure to keep him on his toes.

 

The sound of the front door opening made them both fall quiet and Kuroo slowly moved his hands away from Akaashi’s. He wasn’t too sure about what was going to happen but he didn’t want to add any fuel to the fire. “KUUUROOOO!”

 

Kuroo stiffened as Bokuto ran into the room and threw himself on top of him. Kuroo yelled loudly as he fell back onto the bed, Bokuto lying on his chest. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t being a good friend and you didn’t do anything wrong and Kenma told me that you’ve had a crush on Akaashi for _months-“_

“Oh, did he now?”

 

“-and you were trying to make it stop because of me and I’m so sorry! But everything is okay now because you and Akaashi are soulmates and I don’t like him like him like that anymore, even if he is really pretty, so you don’t have to worry about me or anyone else-“

 

“I don’t think Kuro can breathe.”

 

“We should probably help him.”

 

“-because no one will be able to take him away from you now! Not that I would try to take him away from you though you really should have told me that you had feelings for him because I was so confused and I thought you hated him and it was really upsetting and-“

 

“Bukuto-san, please get off of Kuroo-san.”

 

“-but Akaashi!”

 

Bokuto whined as he was pulled off of Kuroo’s chest and Kuroo coughed as he struggled to get air into his lungs. His head was swimming and he wasn’t entirely sure of what just happened. There was the pressure and a lot of talking, and then…

 

“You two couldn’t have helped me earlier?” Kuroo gasped.

 

“No,” Kenma muttered.

 

“He was just showing affection, Kuroo-san.”

 

“You’re both horrible people,” Kuroo whined loudly. “What did I do to deserve this?”

 

Akaashi and Kenma turned identical expressions reading ‘we are so done’ onto him and Kuroo ducked his head. Wow, that was going to be terrifying. Maybe it would be best to keep them separated as much as possible. “Bro, you are in so much trouble,” Bokuto whispered as he hid in the corner, away from the twin glares. “Good luck!”

 

“What did I do to you?!”

 

“Did you not listen to me at all?” Bokuto demanded. Kuroo rolled his eyes and didn’t bother to mention the fact that he had slowly been suffocating during Bokuto’s little speech. “You didn’t tell me you liked Akaashi!”

 

“Yes, Kuroo-san. That is an interesting bit of information. I don’t believe you told _me_ either,” Akaashi commented with a smirk. Kuroo groaned loudly and rolled over on the bed yet again, burying his head in Kenma’s pillows for the second time that hour.

 

“He’s been annoying,” Kenma muttered and Kuroo had the sudden urge to throw the Xbox out the window.

 

“Has he? I should apologize.”

 

“Not your fault.”

 

There was the sound of footsteps and then Kuroo felt cool air on his back. “What the hell-“

 

“Look! Look, Akaashi! There it is! It’s exactly the same!”

 

“I see that, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Bo, put my shirt down!” Kuroo snarled, turning back around. Bokuto yelled and tried to stop him, only to end up once again lying on Kuroo’s chest. “Off!” Kuroo gasped.

 

“Sorry!” Bokuto laughed, pushing himself away.

 

“I’m beginning to think the two of you enjoy lying on one another,” Akaashi smirked. “Should Kenma-san and I leave you alone?”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Akaashi!”

 

“Gross,” Kenma commented. He shuffled over toward his bed and plopped down, purposely sitting on Kuroo’s legs. “You’re in the way.”

 

“Your bed is big enough for both of us! I’m not even taking up half!”

 

“You two sleep together?! Akaashi!”

 

“I heard him, Bokuto-san.”

 

“It isn’t like that!”

 

“My parents told Kuroo he could turn the guest room into his room,” Kenma sighed as he picked up his controller once more. “But he’s stupid and won’t do it.”

 

“I’m not stupid! I just don’t want to impose-“

 

“When’s the last time you slept in your parents’ house?”

 

Kuroo paused and his face twisted in contemplation. “I don’t know. A few months?”

 

“When’s the last time you actually stepped foot in your house?”

 

“…uh, since I last stayed there.”

 

“All your clothes are here. You eat here every day. You sleep here. My closet is filled with your books. I would have more room if you would just accept the offer.”

 

“Kenma!”

 

“Plus, Keiji might get mad if you keep sleeping in my bed.”

 

Kuroo’s mouth dropped and his eyes turned toward the other boy questioningly. Akaashi met his gaze coolly. “It would be inconvenient for me to explain that my boyfriend is sleeping in another person’s bed. Fix it.”

 

“Fine!” Kuroo responded with a sigh. But then the words caught up to him and he raised his eyebrows. “Boyfriend?”

 

Akaashi’s cheeks flushed. “I suppose so.”

 

Kuroo grinned broadly and reached for Akaashi’s hand. He had just about came into contact when he paused and glanced in Kenma’s direction. “…Kuro, yes?”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”

 

Kuroo laughed as he grabbed Akaashi’s hand and pulled him down onto the bed beside him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
